


Golden Hour

by octoberfeeling



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drabble, It's Soft, M/M, jeremy is in looooove, literally just cute soft happy fluff the whole time, lots of adoration, married boyf riends fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoberfeeling/pseuds/octoberfeeling
Summary: Jeremy comes home from work and cannot believe his eyes, or his luck.





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! This is my first work ever posted on ao3 and I'm very excited to share it! Just a little drabble because I needed to publish  
> s o m e t h i n g.  
> So here it is! Just a sweet little married life drabble.  
> Thank you to MrsToriPears for allowing me to mention her sweet boy Korn AKA Cornelius AKA KornKing3000 AKA Michael's longtime Warcraft Buddy!!! I love him. He was Michael's best man at the wedding for sure.  
> That's all from me! Enjoy!

There’s a very particular moment each day, when the sun begins its descent toward the horizon and everything - and everyone - in the room is dusted with an ethereal golden glow. This is Jeremy’s favorite time of day. He and Michael got lucky when they rented this apartment. They get to experience this fleeting, shining moment every day of the summer.

Today, Jeremy returns home from work at the height of the golden hour. He could hear the familiar sounds of video game rage from halfway down the hall, and he knows exactly what he’ll see when he opens the door. He turns his key as slowly and quietly as he possibly can, trying to go completely unnoticed - a skill he mastered when he and Michael started dating in their last year of high school, not that his dad would have cared anyway. He slowly swings the door open, steps in, and shuts it silently behind him. His bag is carefully placed - nope, accidentally dropped onto the ground and he’s never been so thankful for carpeted floors. Jeremy’s eyes quickly dart up to see if he’s been caught - Michael’s too busy screaming at his invisible friend-turned-fictional-foe and he hasn’t heard a thing.

Jeremy leans against the door and takes in the view. Sitting there in the glow, with sleeves shoved up to his elbows and dark brows furrowed in concentration, Michael is the most radiantly beautiful thing Jeremy has ever seen. He’s not sure how long he stands there for. A soft, adoring smile stretches across his face and his shoulders slump in a kind of relief. Michael is everything. Michael is _his_ everything. Michael is - standing now, and screaming even louder than before.

“WELL FUCK YOU, TOO, CORNELIUS.” A pause, then, “Yes okay, fine. Love you, too. Talk to you tomorrow.”

Michael removes his headset and drops it onto the couch behind him, then raises his arms above his head to stretch. A tiny sliver of his stomach is uncovered and it sends Jeremy back into his trance for just a moment before Michael drops his arms, turns with the intention of walking to the kitchen, then catches sight of Jeremy and--

“AHHHHHH DUDE. When did you get here?! How did you come in so quietly? You scared the shit out of me!” Jeremy doesn’t say anything; he can’t seem to function beyond staring at Michael like he’s never seen anything more stunning in his twenty-three years of life - he doesn’t think he has. Michael cocks his head to one side and shoots Jeremy a questioning look. When this elicits no new response, he follows it by asking softly, “Hey, what is it?”

Jeremy exits his stupor just enough to take the three steps required in their tiny apartment to close the distance between himself and the love of his life. He stares into Michael’s eyes with an intensity strong enough to pierce right through him. Michael shifts nervously. Jeremy sighs. He still gets butterflies just looking at him, even though their wedding is two years behind them now.

“You... you’re beautiful,” he manages. It’s not enough, but how could words ever be enough for the feelings housed in his soul for this man? One of Michael’s hands goes to his neck, and the other pushes his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, both nervous tics of his that Jeremy can't get enough of.

“Thanks love but uh, I don't know about that, I mean I haven't showered today, I probably spilled something on my shirt in my fit of rage earlier, I uh--”

“Nope, beautiful.”

“Okay.” His arms are back at his sides now, and Jeremy takes his hands in his own.

“Radiant.” He gently presses his lips to Michael’s cheek. “Stunning.” He kisses his nose. “Truly a work of art.” With that, Michael wraps one arm around Jeremy’s waist and pulls him close, sweeping his free hand through his hair and down to his neck. He looks into his eyes for one more weighted second before he carefully brings their lips together with the softest touch, like he's still unsure of himself. Two years of marriage and they still kiss like it's the first time. Jeremy leans into him, pressing harder and wrapping both his arms around Michael’s torso. They move with an urgency and a need to be closer, intertwining and tangling as if there’s any space left to be eliminated between them.

Michael creates a bit of space, just for a moment, drinks in the sight of his passion-disheveled husband, then hugs him tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck and whispering, “I love you, Jeremiah Heere.”

Jeremy returns the embrace, laughs softly, then responds, “Yeah, I guess you’re alright, Michael Heere.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH THANK YOU FOR READING THE FIRST THING I'VE EVER FINISHED AND PUBLISHED! please validate me,,,, leave kudos or a comment or somethin if ya liked it??  
> also, if you really liked it, please considering donating to my ko-fi so that i can pay rent this month: ko-fi.com/emmajoy
> 
> okay thank you ahhh i love you just for reading this thanks


End file.
